The Hollywood Heights Love Story
by xoray812
Summary: Hollywood Heights: Loren and Eddie are falling for each other, but people are trying to get in there way. will their love conquer all?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters. **

**Eddie POV **

I remember her you know. She probably doesn't know that I saw her at that concert. That I was drawn to her when she was in that crowd. My first thought about her… she is beautiful. When I pull away, reality sets in, she isn't my girl. I have Chloe. I love her but something about this girl nags me in the back of my mind.

Now, now looking at her I realize that the nagging I felt in the back of my head was telling me that this wasn't the last I would see her. Loren Tate would make I bigger impact on my life than I thought possible.

I never thought I would see her again much less feel this unbelievable chemistry with her that is even stronger than I had with Chloe.

The way we work together, write music, and not to mention the way our voices work together. It's like fate, destiny, kismet. It just works.

I enjoy dating her and while Papa Max and Nora are telling me to take it slow and now break her heart, it's so hard because its so easy to like everything about her. I feel Chloe easily slipping away from my mind not to mention my heart.

This relationship with Loren is going places; places my relationship with Chloe, never went.

**Loren POV**

I'm falling hard really fast. Eddie isn't just Eddie Duran, the rock star that I had a crush on. He was Eddie Duran, the normal guy that I could connect with on a whole new level.

I'm scared though. Chloe is still lurking, trying everything possible to snatch him away, and I'm scared that I might lose him. It's why my guard is up but there are these moments that I cant control what I'm feeling that I just let myself fall.

My heart is telling to let it be and just go without because love is worth that kind of risk. Love is a leap of faith, a risk that you have to take when it comes to these kinds of things.


	2. New Song

**Loren POV**

I'm recording today! This is only my second time in the studio and since the buzz on my video was so good, Kelly wants to jump right into it. This is so exciting and nerve wrecking. Everything is going so fast and I feel like I'm moving a million miles per second but I'm so grateful that Eddie had been here for me every step of the way.

There's this song that I wrote I little while ago that I think will be really really good on my album. It kind if was created because of Adam and Mel to be honest. Those two took so long to tell each other how they feel and I guess they inspired me for it. I wrote it around the time of the dance that Mel tried to get Adam to go with me.

I showed it to Eddie the other day when we got back to his house after the club. He thought it was really good. "It's the next best hit by Loren Tate" he said.

I'm excited! I want to surprise Kelly with it and hopefully she loves it.

As I drive to the studio, I play the lyrics over and over in my head. Did I forget to mention that Jake was going to be there? Yeah I'm more nervous about that than anything else.

As I pull into the studio and walk in, Eddie is waiting for me.

"There you are. Are you ready?" Eddie greeted me.

"Hey! Yeah, yeah, sure I'm ready." I said while twisting my hand nervously.

He laughs as he grabs my hands. "Relax, you'll be fine. The song is amazing!" he reassures me.

He grabs my hand and leads me to the studio. When we walked in Kelly and the producers are ready to go, but Jake wasn't there yet.

Kelly comes up to me with her usual smile and hug. "Hey girl, you ready? I'm excited to hear this top secret song.

"You're in for a treat; the song it amazing!" Eddie states.

"I don't know if I should be jealous or not that you let Eddie hear this before me, Loren. I mean come on your awesome and favorite manager or Eddie Duran?" Kelly teased me.

I let out a giggle and saw Eddie smile a little. It made my stomach feel all tingly.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. You're right! I can't believe I told Eddie Duran, rock star, over my super awesome manager! I wasn't thinking, sorry, Kel." Loren joked back.

"Hey! Should I be insulted here?! Cause I sure feel it" Eddie joined into the ruse.

"Yeah, you should be." Loren shot back.

"That's it!" Eddie said as he grabbed her sides and started tickling.

Loren was laughing so hard and telling Eddie to stop. She had tears coming out of her eyes from laughing so much.

"Say 'Eddie Duran is the most awesome rock star you've ever known'" he demands.

"Ok, ok! Eddie Duran is the most awesome rock star I've ever known" Loren says back.

Eddie let's go finally while Loren catches her breathe.

Jake walks in finally and says "Whoa, whoa. I don't see any work going on here."

"We were waiting on you, Jake." Kelly replies back.

"Ok, well I'm here now. Let's hear this awesome song we heard so much about" Jake says.

Loren nods and walks into the sound booth. She walk to the piano and sits down. She takes a breathe and starts.

The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love

And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?

And please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now  
I give you everything I am  
All my broken heart beats  
Until I know you understand

And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?

And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have

So I'll make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
How long til we call this love, love, love?

I finished the final note and opened my eyes.

Applause broke out. I looked at Kelly and Jake and they were beaming and clapping. I finally looked at Eddie and he had this huge grin on his face. That was all I needed. I knew I did great because Eddie looked at me like he was so proud.

Eddie comes into the booth picks me up and spins me around.

"I'm so proud of you! You did great! Jake loved it too" he whispers the last part.

"That was amazing, Loren! It's another Mars." Kelly says as she give me her signature hug.

"You're making a great start, Loren. That song might be even better than your first!" Jake added his input.

"Oh, thanks so much you guys. That means so much!" I thank them.

"Well that's it for the day, so you can go do whatever. I'll call you soon to hear the final mix of the song." Kelly tells me.

"Ok, sounds good." I say.

We all leave the booth and grab our stuff. Eddie grabs my hand and walks me to my car.

"You did great today. I want to celebrate so how about we go out to dinner tonight." Eddie asks.

"Ok, but now it's my turn to show you a place." I say with a laugh.

"Oh, you gonna surprise me, Loren Tate?" Eddie teases as he takes a step closer.

"Yup, you'll love this place. Trust me. Plus I'm full of surprises." I tease back with confidence.

"Oh, are you now?" he says right before he brings his lips to mine.

I kiss him back with passion. I wrap my arms around his neck and get butterflies in my stomach. I pull back for air. He plants two more kisses on my neck before pulling away.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30" he says.

"Ok." I go to open my door but turn around and say "Oh and go home and write some more hits, will you. Don't need Jake on my back telling me that I'm pulling you away from work"

He laughs "Don't worry, I've been given a lot of inspiration lately."

And with that he walks away with a smile as he sees me blush.

Damn rock star, is making it hard to resist him.


	3. Best Friend moments&Rock star's thoughts

**Eddie POV**

After leaving Loren so hesitantly, I go run some errands. I put on my sunglasses and hat and head to the grocery store. (Luckily I make it through without being recognized) It's funny because as I'm shopping I try to think of stuff that Loren might like to eat if she's ever over. I've grown so attached to her so quickly. I shake my thoughts away and head home.

I've been writing for the past hour if not more. I have all these thoughts and ideas in my head. I haven't been this full of ideas since my first album. I feel like this new sound and direction with my music will still capture the attention of my fans. Hopefully Jake will be supportive instead of all technical but knowing him I shouldn't get my hopes up. So far my song goes like this.

"Words I've never heard this much,

In my head I'm given up.

Now I know to never trust,

But my heart tells me to love.

I gave you my all,

How is it my fault?

You left.

You knock me down but I'm not given up

You try to drown me but I'm coming up

For air, oh,

You can rattle the cage

But the animal stays.

Oohh I'll stay strong,

Oohh I'll stay strong

(Stay Strong by Michael Stagliano) (not the whole song but check it out. It's a really good song)

The song is, I guess both about Chloe and Loren. Chloe broke my heart. She made me lose faith is love but the sad part is there is still a part of me that feels something for her. I hope that it doesn't cause problems with Loren and I in the future but knowing the "new" Chloe I cant count on that.

With Loren, she opened me up again to the idea of love without even realizing it myself until I kissed her the first time.

I start writing in notes for the lyrics I have so far until I heard by phone go off. I smile at the name. Loren. She just wanted to give me a hint about tonight of what to wear. In between casual and formal so I'm guessing a nice pair a jeans and a button down should do the trick.

I look at the clock. 5:45, still an hour and forty-five minutes to go. It's crazy how fast I'm falling for her. I cant say I'm not enjoying all of it. I thought that after Chloe, I would stay guarded, but somehow with Loren that didn't work. When I started to become friends with her and hang out, I thought that's all it would be, friendship, but somewhere along the way it changed. It's like she has this hold over me.

**Loren POV**

I drop by Mel's since I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever. I've been caught up in my own stuff that I feel like I haven't been there enough for her just to make sure everything is okay. I know there's some drama with her aunt Beth and whatever is going on with that, not to mention all these Phil issues and since I have time before I have to meet Eddie, what better way than to see my best friend.

I seriously have no idea what I would do without Mel. I just walk in like we usually do with each other's houses.

"Mel! Where you at?" I bellow through the house.

"In my room!" she yells back.

As I start heading over I see Lisa and wave hi.

"Hey, what's up?" I say as I flop onto her bed.

"Lo! I miss you! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she gushes.

"I know! I'm so sorry I've just been so caught up that I feel like I don't see you enough! i feel so bad! But I'm here now and I want to know what's up with my best friend."

"Oh Lo, it's totally fine! I know you're busy but now that I have you here I just need you right now!"

"Well, I'm here now so hit me with it! I'm all ears for the next 2 hours."

"Where do you have to be?" she asks

"I kind of have a date with Eddie" I blush like crazy

Mel lets out a huge squeal! "OOHHH! Call me with the details later!"

"I will but right now we are talking about you!"

She starts with all the details about how Adam found her. She apparently lives in Palm Springs and Mel has her number but doesn't know if she should call her. Her mom doesn't want her to pursue this but knowing Mel the suspense is killing her.

"Ok so before I get started on Phil, give me your opinion on this. I mean what should I do!?"

"Well one the one hand she's your aunt and you just want to do this for your mom. Your intentions on the matter and nothing short of kindness but you are also curious you cant deny that because if you weren't you would have stopped this. That is a reason to keep pursuing this. On the other hand, maybe your mom hid a greater part of the story. There may be a deeper reason as to why she doesn't want to talk to your aunt. Now to conclude this, in the end it's your choice. You make the decision and you have to live with what you decide."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Lo. Adam, tried to help and I love him for it and I appreciate it but I needed my best friend for this."

"Aww, Mel! I'm always here! Don't forget that; I'm a phone call away and if it's an emergency you know I would drop anything and everything to help you with whatever it is!"

"Thanks, Lo. Now this Phil situation is more frustrating than anything. My parents are just fighting about how to handle the situation and I feel like Phil doesn't care! I went over to try and get him to come home, but he just doesn't seem to care!"

"You know that Phil does whatever the hell he want, Mel. When has he ever cared done anything different?"

"You're right I just wish there was something I could do."

"Just wait it out. This is something that isn't in your control."

"yeah. Thanks for being here for my rant."

I laugh. "Anytime, Mel. Really."

"Well you better get going and get ready. You have a date with a rock star that I better get details about later."

"That's not a problem." I laugh and give her a hug. "I'll call you with all the dets."

I say bye to Lisa and think about my date with Eddie. I'm excited to have the reins on the plans. I have a feeling he's going to love this place.

**Heyy guys! So know there wasn't Leddie moments but I wanted to have Eddie's individual thoughts and a little Mel and Loren since we haven't seen a best friend moment in a while on the show and in the story. Next Chapter will have Loren's thoughts and the date! **

**Please review! **


	4. Loren's Date

**Loren POV**

Eddie should be here in about 30 minutes. I just finished curling the last strand of my hair. I needed to get my makeup on and slip on my dress. It was nothing fancy, just a casual white dress.

Right when I got my shoes on the doorbell rings. Handsome and punctual; I pick my mother's words right out of her head if she was hear.

I quickly run to the door and open. He's holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers, orchids. When I looked at his face, he looked frozen for a second so I decided to break the silence.

"Well don't you look handsome, Mr. Duran"

He finally breaks his stare. "You look, beautiful."

"Why thank you, handsome. Are those for me?"

"Yes, they are. I heard from a little birdie that these are you favorite."

"Yes they are. I'll have to thank my mom. Haha. Come on, let's go. We have 8:00 reservations"

"Well, is the driver going to get clued in as to where we are going?"

"Well if you can call my mom, I can get a hold of Jeffery and have him set your GPS."

"You are one devious girl underneath all that good, aren't you."

"You caught me. I'm a total badass."

The car ride to the place was full of talk. We talked about our family, music, and so much more. The best thing with our relationship is that there is never a dull moment or awkward silence. We plenty of things to talk about, but we also can enjoy a comfortable silence.

When we got there, the look on Eddie's face was priceless. The thing about this place is, it looks like one of the shabby places on the outside, but on the inside, that's what really makes the place.

"Loren, are you going to kill me and dump that body in this dump? Where are we?"

I laugh. "Eddie, trust me, you are going to love this place. Just follow me. Sometime, the ugliest places are the most beautiful."

"Loren Tate, that was so deep" he says as he laughs.

"I know. I am a very deep person. I hope you like Indian food."

"I love it!"

When I pull Eddie into the place, he looks shocked. I love the set up of this place. It's cozy and peaceful. Most of the seating booths with the exception of maybe five or six tables, but the booths have a bunch of pillows and seats that you could just curl up in. It's set up with a romantic lighting, candles all around plus little water fountains around the place.

"What do ya think, Rock Star? How do you like that place now?"

"I.. My god, this place is amazing! It's so peaceful."

The host greets us and tells us our table is ready. As we sit down, the chef comes out to see me.

"Loren, it has been a while since we've seen you and your mother. How are you?"

"Jai! I'm great. I'm sorry we haven't been around, but it's been a busy time. I promise to come around with my mom more."

"Well, how about I bring out your favorites for you and your boy."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm being rude. Eddie this is Jai, the chef is the place. Jai this is Eddie"

"Hi, nice to meet you, Jai; your place is absolutely breathtaking."

"It's nice to meet a friend of Loren. Enjoy your night."

"Thanks, Jai."

Eddie turns to me with a big grin. I look down shyly.

"What?"

"You are amazing you know that. You have such a way with people plus it looks like you have this place wired."

"I don't know about the people part, but me and my mom found this place a couple of years and we've been regulars ever since. We come at least twice a month."

"I totally get it, this place just seems so relaxing and zen."

"It really is. We come mostly to unwind from long days. I even come by myself sometimes. I order some spicy chicken tikka and write some songs." I laugh as I tell him "I wrote a part of 'Mars' here."

"Is that so?" he says with that cute scrunched up, teasing face. "No, but really, I totally see what you mean. The vibe here is perfect."

"Just wait until you try the food"

"I can only imagine. If the place looks this fantastic, the food can only get better."

Just as he finishes his sentence, the waiter brings out the food as well as two waters and two mango lassi (Indian smoothie).

Eddie dramatically rubs his hands together. "ok let's try this legendary food. What do we have?"

"We have chicken tikka, lamb vindaloo, and butter chicken with garlic naan and regular naan and a side of rice. Think you can handle it?"

"I think I have a good chance. Dig in, baby girl."

I smile at the name. It sends tingles down my spine. We start distributing food into our plate and I watch as Eddie took his first bite of the chicken tikka. And what does he do when he eats it; the last thing I expect! He lets out one big MOAN! He literally moans!

My jaw drops at the sound. He looks at me with a confused expression. "Wha? This is so good! My new favorite indian place."

"I can tell with that lovely moan that you let out."

"Oh really. Does it turn you on?" The smug bastard is teasing me and acting all coy. Oh game on, rock star.

I put my hand on his upper thigh. "No not at all" I move my hand and go back to eating like nothing happened.

Now it's his turn to be shocked. He didn't think I could actually tease him.

"Well, well. Loren Tate has got some moves doesn't she? You are such a tease" he whispered the last part not even and inch away from my ear.

I had to literally bite my lip to keep from letting out a moan. I turn to look at him and our eyes instantly connect.

He crashes his lips to mine. I lean into him and deepen the kiss before pulling away.

We were so engrossed in each other that we didn't realize a fan took a picture.

He take my free hand and we continue eating. As usual the conversation flowed. They finished eating and waited for the bill.

"So how did I do? Did this place dazzle you?"

"This was honestly one of the best dates I've ever been on. So thank you for an amazing night."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just don't want it to end."

"Who says it has to? How about so ice cweam?" he laughs while I let out a giggle at his baby voice.

"Sound yummy!" We walk out the restaurant again not realizing that someone saw them and this time it was paparazzi.

**Eddie POV**

Today has honestly been one of the best since a long time. I cant remember that last time I smiled and laughed this much.

I take Loren to this ice cream parlor that has some of the best homemade ice cream.

"So what's it going to be? Pick your poison."

"Oh, Oreo cream all the way. Never falter from that flavor, ever since I was a little girl."

I looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" she became a little self-conscious.

"My mom loved that flavor too. She never ordered anything but that."

"Really?" she smiles. I could tell that it makes her happy knowing that she had something in common with my mom.

"yeah" it was a whisper.

We were interrupted with her phone going off.

"Sorry it's Mel." She pales a little.

"What? What's wrong?"

She turns her phone towards me. On the screen is a picture of the two of kissing and holding hands all over the internet. It's more than likely going to end up in the tabloids tomorrow.

"Fuck! Why cant they just leave us alone." She jumps when I yell and I immediately regret it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that I wish that we had privacy you know."

"yeah I get it, but let's not let this ruin our night. It's been great so far." She know just how to calm me down.

"You're right. Let's eat these delectable ice cream cones and enjoy the rest of our night." I give her a quick kiss before we find a bench to finish our ice cream.

Little did the two of them know that this was the calm before the storm. Across town Chloe Carter comes across a picture of the man who is her ex-fiance and the man she "loves" and his new girl.

**Thought it was finally time to bring in Chloe. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Ending of a Perfect Date

Chloe POV

Across town, Chloe see that picture of Loren and Eddie.

All I feel is rage. I feel like im going to pass out. This isn't real.

This cant be happening! Eddie cant be dating the teeny bopper! He was mine. I have to think of something, anything, to get him back.

Maybe I can find someone who hates her just as much as I do. I scoff. That shouldn't be too hard. The bitch probably has too many enemies to count.

I smirk. 'Loren Tate, you are going to wish you were never born. No one crosses me.'

**Loren POV **

"This ice cream is probably the best I've ever had." Eddie and I peacefully at our ice creams; even after the whole paparazzi incident, the evening didn't damper. "I guess this means the world officially knows about us."

"Oh yeah? And what is "us" exactly?" he had this smug look on his face.

"I was hoping you would tell me. My cards are all out on the table."

He gets this serious face on and it starts to worry me. My brows are furrowed but I keep a smile on my face. "Well, I think that…. You are my girlfriend." His face breaks out into a grin.

The moment he says it my face lights up into this smile that people from a million miles away can see.

"I like that concept."

"yeah"

"yeah"

He kisses me so tenderly my heart melts. I decided to have a little fun and I take some of my ice cream onto my finger and smear it on his cheek.

He pulls out of this kiss with this mixed look of disbelief and mischief. He is so getting me back for this and my thought is to run. I jump out of my seat and run towards the car.

"I'm so going to get back at you for that, babe." He starts chasing after me

Since im so not an athletic person it didn't take long for Eddie to catch up to me. He grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. We couldn't stop laughing. As we were catching our breath our eyes connected and the next thing you know we are kissing again. This time was different though it was rough and sexy and I didn't want to stop. He moved down to my neck and it just sent tingles down me. When I let out a moan, it was like a bucket of cold water on both of us.

"I guess we forgot we are in public" I said breathlessly.

He grins "See what you do to me, pretty girl. You make me lose control."

I blush and he continues "Plus this is probably one of the best dates I've ever been on."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, but I think the company made it over the top."

We kiss again and the night is complete.

**Hey guys so for updating so late! I've been super busy with college but here is a chapter and sorry that its so so short! But I wanted to give you something. The next one will be longer! I hope I can get it out by the end of the week. **


	6. Jake, Slumber Parties, & Tabloids

**Eddie POV**

My date with Loren was amazing. Even though the pap caught us, I didn't care. I just love how she took control and planned what happened to be one of the best dates I've been on. What scares me though is how I feel around her. I feel like it is so easy to fall for her and I don't know if I can trust my heart for that.

I know that Loren isn't anything like Chloe, but being hurt like that again isn't something I could handle. I cant think like that though. I trust Loren and that's all that matters.

Since Loren is at school today I have to get work done. Right now though, I have to focus on getting Jake to mind his own damn business because I know the reason he called me into his office is to discuss the photos that are all over the tabloids. I'm going to get this whole big lecture on how I shouldn't be dating Loren and how I need to focus on my career and last but not least how it is, plain and simple, not a good idea.

I parked my car and headed up to Jake's office. I see Steven at his desk and give him a give hey and "bro shake" as my mom always called it. Just the thought of my mom makes me smile which in turn reminds me of Loren. I shake my thoughts away.

"Jake, how's it going?" I give him a man hug and pop a squat.

"Eduardo, nothing just busy making you look good as always." He barks out a laugh. "But the main thing I want to talk to you about is -…"

"Loren." I finished the sentence for him. Predictable.

"Look, Eddie, I don't think it's a good idea for you two to see each other. With everything you have going on; it's not the right choice. I-"

"Jake! Look, to be honest I already know what you're going to say and frankly I don't give a shit. I really care about Loren and I'm not going to stop seeing her because you don't approve. You manage my career and I manage my personal. Ok? Good. Now do we have any business to discuss about my career?"

Jake looked taken aback from my speech for a second, but he quickly recovered. "Fine, fine. I won't butt in. I gave you my two cents and that's that. Now I do have business to discuss. You need to start getting into the studio."

I lean back and listen. That's how the next hour goes.

**Loren POV **

Ugh. I have school today. After having such a great night with Eddie, I just want to stay in with Mel and tell her about everything. We are in much need of girl time so I think I'll convince my mom to let her stay over tonight and the three of us could have a good old fashion slumber party.

Another problem is that people are going to be all over me when I get to school. I break out of my thoughts when my mom puts our breakfast down.

"Hey sweetie, you're awfully quiet."

"Sorry mom, just thinking about yesterday and stuff" I smile. Falling for Eddie this fast is not a good thing but I cant help it.

"Ohh thinking about Eddie, huh? Where did you take him again?"

"I took him to our Indian place. Jai was so happy to see me. the reminds me I promised him we would go back soon. He misses us." I take a sip of my orange juice as I finish my sentence.

"Oh! That's a good idea. I feel awful for missing our monthly dinner there. We should go next week or something. Well I'm glad you had a good night. Sounds like everything went perfectly"

"It did. Oh and just a heads up, we might be on the cover of some magazines. The paparazzi finally caught us together so everything is out in the open. Another thing, I was thinking of having a good ole fashion slumber party that me, you, and Mel have all the time. I think we could all use it since Mel has her stuff going as well as just spending time together."

Just as I finish my sentence I hear Mel honk her horn.

"Oh that's Mel! I got to go! Bye mom; love you!"

"Bye, Lo and thanks for the heads up and yes to the slumber party!"

I grab my bag and head out the door. Right when I sit down, Mel throw like three different magazines on my lap.

"You're all over the magazines! Eddie Duran's new girl! This is crazy, Lo!"

"Haha you're telling me! Luckily, we both were expecting this since we saw the photos being taken, but we thought it was time to get it all out in the open."

"Wait! You put a definition on it? Finally?!"

I blush a little and nod my head. "Yeah, he called me his girlfriend so technically the papers are right."

"This is insane! My best friend is dating EDDIE freakin DURAN! Who would have thought this would happen two months ago?!"

"I know. It's really unbelievable but I'm falling for Eddie Duran the guy, you know, not the rock star. He is just undeniably sweet and amazing.

"You're falling for him fast, Lo.'

"I know and that scares me because I don't want to get hurt. Forget about that; I'm worried about what's going to happen at school. There are going to be so many questions not to mention –"

"_ADRIANA" _we both said at the same time. We just broke out laughing. I knew that things wouldn't be as bad since I had Mel with me.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that we are having a slumber party at me house; me, you, and my mom. Just like before."

"Oh yay! It's been so long since we had one of those. Plus I need to catch you up on the Aunt Lisa and Beth drama."

"Yeah." Just as we pull into school and park, I get a text from Eddie. I smile as I read it and get out of the car.

_One new Text Message_

"Hey gorgeous, I just letting you know that I'm picking you up after school. Have a great day, girlfriend."

I blush as I txt him back. "thanks handsome and back at ya."

I slide my phone into my pocket and walk into the quad just in time to see everyone looking at me.

This is going to be a long day.

**Hey everyone! The new chapter is finally up! Enjoy! **


	7. Loren's Confidence & Chloe's Plan

**Here is chapter 7! Sorry for the wait but I have midterms coming up that's why it is short. But the next one will be longer! I promise to try and get it up asap but please be patient. With that said here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. **

**Loren POV**

I can literally feel everybody's eyes on me and I just wanted to hide under a rock, but if Eddie has taught me anything, it's that my confidence makes me strong and I'm not backing away. I just keep walking with Mel and Adam to my locker as the staring stops and the whispers begin.

"Jeez, it's like you're the star at a zoo, Lo" Mel says with disgust.

"Thanks, Mel" I pop my locker open and get my books for first period. "I'm just going to ignore it, but one thing is for sure… it's going to be a long, long day."

"Well you have Mel and I right with you, Loren. Don't worry everything is fine. Plus it's not like it's anything scandalous, you went out with Eddie Duran and they probably want to know all the details but aren't going to ask."

"Thanks Adam." I give him a smile and the three of us head towards homeroom until we are stopped by Bitch numero dos, Kim.

"So Loren how was your date with Eddie. I still find it hard to believe that you're dating him. Are you sure that it isn't pity?"

"Oh I don't know, Kim? Why don't I call him and ask? Hmm how about that and then we can see if he wants to date you instead." I turn to Mel. "How about it, Mel? Seems like a good idea right. My boyfriend can clear this up in a matter of minutes don't you think."

"Oh yeah that's a good idea or better yet, why doesn't he just tell it to her face when he comes to pick you up later. That sounds even better. What do ya think, Kim? Sounds good right?"

We both look at Kim and she looks speechless, like she couldn't believe I said that. Mel and I laugh as we just leave her there looking like an idiot.

"Lo, that was amazing! You totally grew a pair and made her look like a dumbass."

"hahaha and I felt good doing it. The look on her face was priceless." We continue to talk about it as we head to class without further interruptions. I decide to text Eddie and let him know what happened; I think that he will be proud of me. I'm finally standing up for myself.

Maybe today won't be as bad as I though.

**Chloe POV**

Looking at these tabloids over and over again is making my blood boil. The fact that she is taking what's mine makes me want to destroy her more and more. Getting information about Loren's life was easier than breathing. High school, horny boys never change. Now all I have to do is find this Adriana girl and this Cam boy. Cam can especially help me if he has a thing for Loren. The fact that someone even likes that teeny bopper shocks me.

There are so many things that I can do to take her down. The shortest way possible for me is just to kick her of the pedestal that Eddie has her on. Once he thinks that she isn't the perfect angel that everybody thinks she is, he will just come crawling back to me.

The horny boy, grant, garret or whatever gave me not only their number but their addresses as well. My best bet would be this Adrianna girl. She seems like the typical queen bee that picks on the mere mortals. Paying her a visit would be the smartest thing to do.

The sooner I do this, the sooner I get Eddie back so I decide to visit Adrianna today. This is going to be a walk in the park when I get this girl on my side.

I jump into my car and head over to her place and it's more like a mansion to be honest. This just makes things a lot easier. This girl is probably a bitch. I laugh at how easy this is going to be.

I walk up, knock on the door, and wait.


	8. Aid and Sleep Overs

**Here is chapter 7! Sorry for the wait! **

**Adrianna POV**

The past couple of days the only thoughts that are in my head is "I'm pregnant." I cant seem to think of anything else and I feel like this is the first time in my life that it isn't about only me and Phil. I have to think about a baby, MY baby. I have to put another human being in front of my own wants and decisions. It feels like I woke up more mature and grown up than I ever thought possible.

I get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a knock on the door. When I open it the last person I expect to see is Chloe Carter.

"Ummm… hi, Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"Well I hear from reliable sources that we both despise and share a hatred of Loren Tate. I was hoping you would help me take her down and humiliate her to the point where she cant even show her face."

Adrianna was shocked that this woman came all the way here to bring down Loren. If only the timing was different. Do I want to do this? I have so much going on but taking down Loren was something I've been waiting for.

"Look if you asked me this last week, I would have jumped on this opportunity. Now I have too much going on in my life. I can't take the time for all these petty issues I have or you.

"Petty? This problem called Loren Tate is far from petty. Little miss perfect needs to be taught a lesson. She thinks she can steal my life and get away with it and I'm sure that you have great issues with her too."

"Look as far as I'm concerned you fucked up your own relationship with Eddie. You cheated on Eddie with washed up Tyler. The fact that you lost Eddie is on you, not Loren. She didn't steal him in any sense of the word and as much as I hate her, I hate cheaters more. So no I wont help you.

Look I'm not judging you. But someone told me that, there is more to life than dwelling on others and worrying about something that is a useless as this. I have a lot going on in my life that I need to work on and it seems like you do to. So I'm sorry I cant help you, but good luck fixing your life."

I lead her to the door and opened it. I couldn't tell if she wanted to slap me or cry but it didn't matter. I have too much shit going on to be worried about messing up Loren's life. I have to think about this baby now.

"Good luck, Chloe Carter."

**Chloe POV**

I was shocked. A high school queen bee, tried to tell me what to do with my life. The thing is, the old Chloe, Cynthia, would have thought the same thing. She would not do this to anyone, but the new Chloe just wants to be number one.

I take a deep breath and keep walking. It's time to re-group and figure out when to talk to Cameron.

**Loren POV**

I'm so excited. This day has been great except for the staring. I get to see my boy now that school is over plus the girls night I have planned with Mel and my mom has got me excited.

I grab my books from my locker and walk out with Mel and Adam. When I see the crowd formed in the courtyard, I know the Eddie is here. What else would the attention be for?

I turn to Mel and tell her I would see her tonight. I walk out of the gates and see Eddie leaning against his car with my favorite orchids in his hands. He smiles immediately and pulls me into a hug when he sees me and I just melt.

"Hey gorgeous, I've missed you."

I giggle. "Back at ya, handsome. Let's get out of here before it gets crazier."

We pick up some tacos from that amazing place by Max's club and head over to see him.

Since it's really early and the club doesn't open until 4, the place is empty. We see Max and Grace going over the books when we walk in.

"Hey Loren, it's good to see you." He comes up to me and gives me a huge hug. He pulls back and turns to Eddie. "I guess it's good to see you as well son. You're not as pretty as this girl over here but I guess you'll do."

"Glad I make the cut" they hug each other. Max has been more of a dad to me these few months than I have ever experienced with my own father. It feels so nice.

"So what's with the visit, not that I mind." He smiles. Eddie speaks before I do.

"Well we thought it would be a good idea to have some grub with you. We got tacos!" He cranes his neck to Grace. "Grace, we have some for you too!"

"Well isn't that sweet." Grace walks over and give both of us a hug.

The rest of the evening was spent with stories of Max's touring days and Grace's life in high school. The day was just getting better and better.

3 hours later

It was around 6:05 when I got home. Mel should be here in about a half hour so my mom and I changed into some PJs and ordered a big pizza. We pulled out some movies and set the living room to be super comfy.

By the time we were done both Mel and the pizza were here. The pig out and gossip had begun.

"… I basically dissed her in front of her "pose" and left her standing there like a fish out of water. I swear it was the first time I stood up to that group. I was surprised that Adrianna wasn't there." I was telling my mom about what happened in school today with Kim.

"Well I'm proud of you honey. It was good that you finally stood up for yourself."

"It was the best moment I've seen of Loren Tate and school, I have to say, Lo" Mel would forever remember it since she got it on tape.

The doorbell rings interrupting my next though. When I answer it the last person I expect to see is Adrianna.

"Adrianna? What are you doing here?" I'm so confused right now. I look over at Mel and she looks confused and guarded like she's going to pounce the second Adrianna attacks. The amount of years Adrianna has fought with me is crazy and the funny thing is I don't even know why. I've never had a problem with her.

"I need to talk to you about something important. Can I come in?"

"Um yeah sure. Is everything ok?" I lead her to the couch. What I didn't realize was that when I sat down I butt dialed Eddie by accident as well.

"Yeah with me it's fine, but and I cant believe I'm saying this, but it's you that I'm worried about."

"Me?! Why, what's going on?"

"Chloe Carter came to see me. She-"

"WHAT! Chloe Carter came to see you?! For what?" Mel basically screamed as she scurried closer. My mom was standing tense in the back trying to stay calm.

"I'm getting there!" She seemed irritated with all the interruptions. "She basically tried to get me to help her take you down. She wants to ruin you and break you and Eddie up. Last week I would have agreed in a heartbeat, but I now, I have too much to worry about than fighting with you. I thought you deserved to know what she was up. I wanted to say sorry for everything I did to you. Anyway that's all. I'm going to get going and let you back to your slumber party."

There were so many things going on in my head. This was definitely not what I pictured to happen 15 minutes ago. Chloe plotting and Adrianna apologizing and letting me know what was going on, but for now I'm only doing one thing.

"Hey Aid, do you want to stay? You can tell us about the pregnancy or we can just gossip like we were before you go here." Surprisingly enough Mel was half smiling and nodding and my mom had a full-fledged grin.

"Yeah, sure that sounds nice." Aid smiles.

I had so many thoughts going through my head and now my stress levels are off the charts, but I decided that those worries will be there tomorrow and I left it at that.

**Eddie's POV tomorrow! Hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the wait!**


	9. A Need

**Sorry it took so long! But here it is :) **

**Eddie POV**

After Loren left, I went home to write more music. The label was getting pushy which in turn makes Jake pushy which in turn gets me a lecture so I need to write. It shouldn't be a problem though considering I've been getting so much inspiration lately. I smile and shake my head as I think of Loren.

I fall for her more and more each day. Seeing her with pop and Grace today was amazing. I could tell that they both love her already and that means the world considering they both hated Chloe with a passion. I trust pop's instinct now more than ever and knowing that he adores Loren makes me feel so much better.

I shake my thoughts and start writing. I've been going through these lyrics in my head since morning. They seem to be perfected when I say Loren today.

They got a lotta girls

Who know they got it going on

But nothing's ever in comparison to you

Now can't you see you're the only one I really want

And everything I need

Is everything you do?

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me.

By the time I got half the song done with the music, an hour already went by. Now it was time to think of a chorus and everything. My thoughts got interrupted when my phone rang.

Loren; I grin instantly meets my face as I answer.

"Hey babe, miss me already." I laugh as I tease her. But stop when I hear Chloe's name. I'm guessing Loren butt dials me because this seems weird. I listen because I know that anything with Chloe is trouble.

"Chloe Carter came to see me. She-" I didn't recognize this girls voice.

"WHAT! Chloe Carter came to see you?! For what?" Mel basically screamed so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. Whatever is going isn't good at all. I could feel it in my bones. The urge to protect Loren from everything was coming out of me in full force.

"I'm getting there!" the other girl who was explaining seemed irritated with all the interruptions. "She basically tried to get me to help her take you down. She wants to ruin you and break you and Eddie up. Last week I would have agreed in a heartbeat, but I now, I have too much to worry about than fighting with you. I thought you deserved to know what she was up. I wanted to say sorry for everything I did to you. Anyway that's all. I'm going to get going and let you back to your slumber party."

WHAT?!

"Hey Aid, do you want to stay? You can tell us about the pregnancy or we can just gossip like we were before you go here." I smile. It is clear that this girl and Loren do not get along. I think I remember her telling me about her. Her name was Adriana I think. But despite all of that my beautiful Loren is always so sweet and forgives everyone.

My mind shifts to the conversation I heard. The fact that Chloe would stoop so low just pisses me off so much. She already cheats on me and now that I'm happy with someone else she decides to hurt them and that isn't ok with me.

All I know is that I need to see Loren. Right now. I just need her in my arms because I know that whatever Chloe is cooking up is going to hurt her and I just pray that I can prevent it. I grab my keys and jacket and head out the door.

**Loren POV**

This sleep over was actually turning out fun. Aid, Mel, and I were actually getting along. I think we would have made great friends if we didn't fight all this time. Even though we were having so much fun the thing with Chloe was still in the back of my mind gnawing at me. The only thing I really wanted right now was for Eddie to come and wrap his arms around me.

I knew something bad is going to go down. I can feel it and I just felt so safe in Eddie's arms. But he doesn't know about this and I don't want him to. He is going to worrying unnecessarily. I tuned back into the conversion listening to my mom talking about her pregnancy with me.

Suddenly the doorbell rang confused I looked at my mom to see if she was expecting someone considering all the food was here already but she seemed just as confused as I did. I shrugged and got up to answer the door.

There stood Eddie with such a relieved face. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back just as fiercely because I thought he needed it but so did I.

I pulled back. "Hey, hey what's wrong? You look frantic." I searched his face for any indication of what he was feeling. I'm vaguely aware of my mom and the girls behind me but I don't pay attention to them. I just focus on the man in front of me. The man that felt that I needed him; the man I'm falling in love with.

He takes my face in between his hands and looks into my eyes. It feels like he is looking into my soul, the very depth of me.

"I guess you butt dialed me before but I heard your conversation about Chloe and I guess I just needed to see you. I was scared and I got this feeling that this is just the beginning with Chloe and I just needed to see you. I feel kind of stupid but-" I cut him off.

"Thank you. I actually really just wanted to be in your arms the minute I found out. I thought I was being silly you know. It's not like I was hurt or anything but I just got this terrible feeling and I needed you and here you are."

"I'm always going to be there." And with that said, he kisses me so softly, I think the world stopped spinning.

**End of this chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry for the delay. I'll try to update soon. **


	10. Is this Love?

**So so sorry for the super long delay to get this chapter up! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who stuck with me through this story! Here is a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Loren POV**

It's been two days since the whole Chloe plotting against me thing and I have to say I want to thank her for it because not only has she reconciled or I guess ceased the drama that Aid and I always had but my relationship with Eddie is so much stronger than it ever was.

The look he had in his eyes when he came to see me the other day was heart stopping. He looked so scared and I wanted to take all that away from him. I think I love him; no I know I love him because what I feel for him words cannot describe.

I smile at the thought but I'm scared because I don't know if he feels the same way. I can't tell him because if I do I can scare him away and I don't want that.

I go into my room and sit down to write. I feel inspired. That's what Eddie does to me. My writing has increased so much ever since I met him. This new song is perfect about how I feel about him though. I want to play it for him when I finish it.

Will you blindly follow me,  
When I'm going, nowhere?  
Will you keep your faith in me,  
When I don't have a prayer?

You, you've got this hold on me,  
Don't wanna be set free,  
So keep me safe and sound right here with you,  
You've got this hold on me,  
And I am yours to keep,  
Lock ourselves away from everything,  
'Cause you've got this hold on me.

As I go over the lyrics I add and twist things aroung until the first verse and chorus is perfect. I see that my phone is ringing and Eddie's name is flashing with the drop dead gorgeous smile peering at me due to his picture id.

"Why hello there Mr. Duran; what can I do for you today?"

**Eddie POV**

I love her.

It hits me suddenly when I think about the past two days. I never realized until now because I guess my adrenaline was running when I raced to get to Loren but I know it now.

I'm madly in love with Loren Tate.

What I felt when I thought about Chloe hurting her or anything hurting her for that matter is something I can't even describe. I love her and I think she loves me too. I can see it in her eyes.

I'm going to tell her. I want to announce to the world that I love, Loren Tate! I think it's time to take her to the Bungalow. I take my phone out and call Ian to see if he can help a guy out.

"Hello my best friend, what can I do for you today?" Ian's British accent brings back a familiarity of friendship into me. He is my closest and best friend after all.

"Hey man, I need you to do me a favor." I tell him all the details of what needs to be done.

"Damn mate, this is going to knock her socks off or maybe even her pants!" he laughs at his little pun.

"IAN! Haha man I'm don't talk about my girl like that! That will happen when she's ready! Listen thanks for doing all of this! I really appreciate it."

"No problem, mate, anything for my best friend and future sister-in-law; the right one this time."

"hahaha yeah that's true, marrying her is going to be the best day of my life. Bye Ian!"

"Bloody he-"I hang up on him before he could goad me about my statement.

I call Nora because she would kick my ass if I took Loren away without asking her.

"Hi Eddie this is a surprise."

"Hey Nora, I was actually wondering if I could ask you a huge favor. I want to take Loren away on a trip for the weekend and before you say anything I promise that she will be safe and I'll take care of her."

"Eddie, I don't know. She's my baby and I don't want her to get hurt." I chuckle because I realize that Nora and I want the same things for Loren now. We would both murder anyone who hurt our girl.

"Nora, I will protect her with everything in me. The one person that you can count on not hurting her is me and well Mel of course. I l-, I need to tell her something, Nora. There's somewhere I want to take her, please."

I think she can hear it in my voice that I need this and that I love her. I was going to tell her but I want to tell Loren first. Ian is my best friend so I made an exception but now the news is going straight to Loren.

"Ok you can take her but be back by tomorrow night! I want to hear everything. Bye honey."

Time for the last and final phone call; I dial with a huge smile on my face.

"Why hello there Mr. Duran; what can I do for you today?" I can feel her smile from the phone.

"Well Ms. Tate, you can pack a bag and be ready for me to pick you up because we are going on a trip and before you say anything I already cleared it with Nora so you have no excuses."

After what seems like a couple of minutes of silence and shock she recovers. "Well, ok then Mr. Spontaneous, I will be ready in 30 minutes. Anything specific that I need for this trip?"

"Hmmm, a bathing suit and then normal clothes and a toothbrush. I'll see you in 45 minutes, sweetheart."

Time to tell Loren Elizabeth Tate that I love her.


	11. Packed and a Pawn

**I'm so very sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been super busy with school and life is just keeping me away but here is another chapter! Hopefully you like it especially after the long wait! **

**Loren POV**

After I got off the phone with Eddie, I raced to pack. Since he said to pack a bathing suit I figured I would need some shorts and maybe a cute cover up dress. I packed two sexy bikinis and a Victoria Secret bathing suit cover up. I also threw in a pair of shorts, another cute dress, and some PJs.

"Hey mom." I called her.

When she got to my room, I went up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Thanks for letting me go."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She tightened her arms around me before she let go. "Now, I want you to be safe… in every way."

"MOM!"

"What?! You never know!" she exclaimed as she left.

What she said got me thinking though…what if… my mind trailed off. I walked to my dresser and pulled out the sexy bra and panty set Melissa bought me as a joke. May this will come in handy I say to myself.

I throw it into my suitcase and zip it up. Just then the doorbell rings.

I let out a full-fledged grin.

Eddie is here!

**Eddie POV**

I pull into the Tate driveway and I stall. I'm so nervous! This is really happening. After Chloe, I never thought I would love anyone other than her but when her truth came out, I realized that I loved the Chloe that I thought I knew not the gold-digger who tried to hurt Loren. The love we had was not real, but Loren and I, that was a whole different story.

The thought of seeing her gives me the strength to get out of the car.

I walk up to the house and ring the doorbell.

Nora opens it and pulls me into a motherly hug. It's nice. I can't remember that last time a felt a hug that reminded me of mom.

As we pull apart Loren walks out with her suitcase.

"Hey beautiful." I give her a peck on the lips.

She smiles brightly at me. "Hey rock star, you ready to go?"

I nod and grab her suitcase. "Bye, Nora! I'll take care of her don't worry!"

As we get settled in the car Loren turns to me and asks where we are going.

"That's a surprise, babe" I give her a quick kiss on the lips and we start driving. I turn the radio on and we start singing along to the tunes and I know that this is going to be the best weekend ever.

**Chloe POV**

UGH! That queen bitch would have been my easiest way to take down Loren, but I guess I'll just have to try this Cameron boy. I walk into the café that the teeny booper works in hoping that Cameron is lurking there trying to talk to Tate and sure enough I'm right.

Wow Chloe your just so smart. I thought to myself.

I tap him on the shoulder and he turns.

"Cameron, my name is Chloe Carter and I'm hoping we could help each other out."

"I know who you are. You cheated on Eddie." An irritated look passes on my face as he continues. "What can I possibly help _you_ with?"

He says my name like it's poison. Whatevs, he's just a means to an end that I need to tolerate.

"I know that you are interested in Loren Tate and I know that I want Eddie back in my arms so how about we help each."

I see a dark look flash across his face and I know that maybe this will work.

"Are you going to hurt Loren?"

"No of course not!" I feign innocence. "I just want us both to be happy so maybe if we put our heads together we can come up with an idea!"

He looks at me as if he is calculating what I'm saying and finally the golden words are said.

"I'm in."

**Cameron POV (first time ever! :) **

After Chloe left I spent time thinking. I kept going over and over the entire conversation and it feels so wrong. I know that it would be the wrong way to get Loren to go out with me but in that moment the offer seemed so tempting!

The one thing that keeps bugging me is the why she innocently said she wouldn't hurt Loren. The way she said it was to innocent like she was acting and very badly might I add…doesn't she want to be an actress? Yeah she should reconsider that.

As much as I want to be with Loren I know that even if this does work, it would not be real. I won't really have her. I can't do this.

I pull out my phone and dial the one person who will protect Loren and keep this from happening.

**Melissa POV! **

I'm sitting in my room with Adam as he is painting my toes and I'm replaying the conversation I had with Loren an hour ago in my head.

It's so exciting!

_**Flashback**_

_My phone rings and I know it's Loren since the song "You got a Friend in Me" went off. It's ,y ringtone so I know it's her calling. _

_"Hello Lo" I say in my sing-songy voive._

_"Why hello best friend, just thought you should know that I will be on a romantic getaway with one Eddie Duran this weekend." She says with a smile. I could her her excitement and I let out a screech!_

_"AAAHHHH! No way, Lo! I can't believe your mom agreed to that! Lisa would lock me in a tower like Rapunzel except unlike her I don't have flowing locks of her to escape with!"_

_She lets out a huge laugh at my joke but she knows it's true._

_"Do you need help packing. I can come over." She knows I'm a fashion goddess._

_"No that's ok. Eddie is coming in a half hour so I need to pack quickly and by the time you get here I won't have much time but I promise it will be your packing checklist worthy." _

_"It better, Loren Tate!" I threaten lightly and I laugh. "Have a good time, Lo. I want details when you get back!" _

_"Anything for you, your majesty!" I laugh and hang up._

_**Flashback Over**_

"What are you smiling about" Adam breaks me out of my though.

"Oh nothing just happy and excited for Lo's romantic getaway. If only we could have one." I sigh.

"We will one day. It will be epic. I promise." Adam tells me with a smile. He leans over and kisses me.

As I go to give him another kiss, my phone rings.

"Don't move, mister. We shall resume this asap."

I look at my caller ID and it says Cam. I shrug and answer it.

"Hey Cam, what's up?"

**TBC! Thank you everyone for your patience! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! But I will update after my finals are over. So maybe two more weeks! Thanks for supporting me and this story! **


End file.
